1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to training lessons and in particular to a method and apparatus for flight crew training. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method, apparatus, and program code for a multimedia flight crew training program.
2. Background
Flight crew training is a course of study followed by one or more flight crew members learning to operate an aircraft. Flight crew training includes a combination of theoretical learning conducted by self paced computer based training (CBT) modules, instructor lead flight training devices (FTD) full flight simulators (FSS), and may include practical exercises conducted with actual aircraft.
A student in a flight crew training curriculum goes through a number of different instructor lead FTD and FFS lessons. Normally, two students are trained together as a flight crew, one as captain and one as the first officer. In preparation for each lesson, each student studies a training manual (TM) and flight crew operations manual (FCOM) to visualize various aircraft systems, operations, procedures, and other information.
These training manuals are in printed form, in which text, pictures, and diagrams are present to prepare for each defined lesson. Further, the training manual may cross reference other manuals, such as the flight crew training manual (FCTM), to obtain more detail.
In preparing for each lesson, the students may review multiple documents or manuals. The students then attends a briefing prior to the scheduled (FTD or FFS) simulator session. The student is required to perform the pre-briefed procedures in the simulator for the particular lesson.
Further, instructors for these flight training curriculums also have an expanded version of the lesson plans for use in identifying details of information to be presented in each lesson.
With these types of manuals, a student is required to mentally visualize the actions to be performed in the simulator session for each lesson. Instructors also are required to interpret what and how training should be performed for each lesson from the expanded training manuals that they receive. The currently available types of training materials may be open to different interpretations by students and instructors. As a result, the materials emphasized and taught may not be standardized around the world in different training locations.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that overcomes the problems described above.